Camaléonico
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Ella no está loca, sus ojos no le mentían, ese que estaba allí era Neji, SU neji, no había forma de que ella tuviese alucinaciones, esa cabronazo era Neji y la estaba siguiendo, que "Carlos santana" ni que las polainas. One Shot NejiHina, comedia sin sentido xD


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Nota: Este OS está dedicado a la pagina de facebook: "Neji y Hinata", sus hermosas seguidoras 7u7 y las preciosas administradoras, tienen todo mi lof :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata caminaba llena de felicidad por el centro dela ciudad, el día pintaba perfecto, el aire mecía su cabello de una extraña forma de coquetería natural, el sol pintaba hermoso y el aura de la ciudad en general, era magnifica.

Esa mañana había despertado con toda la actitud, con esas ganas que tiene toda chica en algunas ocasiones de salir de compras, así que dispuesta a tener un relajado día de compras, ignoró campalmente a su hermoso novio de cabellera larga que había dicho algo de querer pasar su día de descanso con ella, en sus brazos y no en un montón de tiendas para chicas.

Vio a lo lejos una cafetería muy mona, compraría unos pastelillos a forma de disculpa a su sexy novio y un café para el camino al mundo de las compras.

Entro sonriente al local donde se acercó a la zona de atención, saludó al chico alto que se encontraba de espaldas y que muy seguramente le atendería.

—Buenos días –saludo con su habitual voz cantarina-

—Buenos días, se-ño-ri-ta~ -respondió con voz gruesa el encantador hombre de ojos aperlados que ella podría jurar en ese mismo instante, era su amado Neji-, ¿Qué le puedo servir?

—¡¿Neji-kun?! –chilló ella sorprendida-

—¿Neji?, no se quién o que sea, si no decide que tomar le puedo recomendar algo

—Tú eres Neji-kun –le acusó ella-

—Lo siento señorita, me temo que me confunde, yo soy Mclovin de Florida

Hinata frunció el ceño levemente, no había forma de que estuviese confundiendo a alguien más con su novio, eso sería estúpida, sin embargo sus dudas se disiparon apenas este le mostro una tarjeta de circulación en la que pintaba su foto y debajo de ella su nombre  
: "McLOVIN".

Dándose cuenta de que realmente no llegaría a nada si se quedaba discutiendo con el chico, que por favor, ella seguía jurando era su Neji, así que molesta se dio la vuelta de forma agresiva, sin embargo por tal acción terminó chocando con una de las meseras que llevaba una taza con un poco de café con caramelo, que dicho de paso, se derramo en su brazo.

La pobre camarera termino disculpándose una vez tras otra, alegando que no fue su intensión, cosa que había quedado más que clara desde un inicio, ya que para empezar, ni siquiera había sido su culpa, a Hinata no le quedó más que buscar tranquilizar a la mujer, mientras sentía su brazo cada vez más pegajoso.

Ella no es una mala persona y eso todo el mundo lo sabe, sin embargo se podía decir feliz de haberse librado de esa pobre chica que la miraba llena de culpabilidad todo el jodido rato. Fue hasta el baño donde pensaba en cómo se quitaría ese caramelo, pero apenas entro, la puerta se vio abierta de nuevo y esta vez por el chico que ella insistía era Neji, no había manera de confundirlo.

El hombre entro con una franela con un líquido extraño en esta, ahora que lo veía mejor, ese traje le sentaba de maravilla y no es que ella fuese una fantasiosa de lo peor, pero si, ya se lo andaba imaginando en una que otra posición.

El chico sonrió de manera infartante y se acercó a ella con la franela en mano, según lo que le dio a entender, pretendía ayudarla a limpiar el caramelo de su brazo.

Loco, enfermo mental y más, así es como ella hubiese llamado a quien sea que le hubiese dicho que ese día, un hombre idéntico a su novio, entraría al baño de una cafetería y le limpiaría el caramelo de su brazo con la lengua, esa tibia, rasposa y húmeda lengua que prometía dos que tres viajes al paraíso.

El hombre le limpio todo rastro de caramelo en su brazo, lo hizo mientras la sostenía firmemente de la cintura, ella mientras tanto, se hallaba a punto de un colapso mental, un desmayo y la calentura más grande de su vida.

—Está listo, señorita, lamentamos los inconvenientes –había dicho de forma inocente-

—N-N-N-No es na-nada –había medio dicho ella-

—Ow, parece que… aquí hay un poco más

—¡Hyaa!

Si le pedían su opinión, ella diría que ese hombre debería ir a prisión, porque el desgraciado había ido a lamer a su cuello, alegando de que allí se albergaban una que otra gotita de caramelo, es más, ella lo mandaría a prisión, ella estaba segura que ese sujeto era su Neji, nadie lame su cuello de esa manera, solo Neji, de otra forma ella no habría cerrado sus ojos apenas sentir una suave mordida en su cuello que la hizo suspirar y gemir de emoción, sin embargo apenas abrió los ojos, solo logro ver la silueta del hombre desaparecer por la puerta y a pesar de salir casi corriendo detrás de el, no logró encontrarlo.

Hinata suspiraba llena de tranquilidad, los pastelitos y su café se habían ido al carajo con toda esa escena del baño y su Neji, ¿Qué pretendía su novio?, además no entendía como rayos había entrado a trabajar allí, realmente no entendía nada.

Decidió que debía solo ignorar el tema y centrarse en sus compras, camino con calma por las calles concurridas y se adentró en una que otra tienda encontrando solo pequeñas cosas de su agrado, estaba aún confundida ´por el hecho de haberse topado con su novio en aquella cafetería, misma que tardaría en sacar de sus recuerdos.

A lo lejos divisó un bar, definitivamente necesitaba un trago y quizá bailar un rato al son de las cumbionas sonadas allí.

Se adentró al lugar con bolsa en mano, parecía un lugar bastante guay y por lo visto, popular entre los jóvenes, claro, no es como que ella fuese una anciana. Se sentó en un banco en la barra y saludo desganada al hombre que limpiaba vasos del otro lado.

—Buenas… -observo su reloj para confirmar la hora- tardes.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Qué le sirvo?

Oh no, ella reconocería esa voz incluso en el mismísimo infierno, esa era la voz masculina y muy gutural de su hombre cuando estaba a punto de tener un maldito orgasmo destructor de caderas, ella lo sabía muuuy bien, demasiado bien.

—¿Me estas siguiendo, Neji-kun? –inquirió molesta la joven mujer-

—No le entiendo –respondió en calma el hombre-, yo estoy trabajando aquí, no hay forma en que pueda seguirle.

—No juegues conmigo, Neji-kun

—En lo absoluto, a decir verdad creo que me confunde, yo soy Carlos Santana –dijo señalando el indicador de su nombre en el pecho-

—¿Qué no eras Mclovin?

—¿El de florida?, en lo absoluto –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro-, y bien, ¿Qué le sirvo?

—Una botella completa de lucidez en las rocas con extra de cordura, por favor –respondió con ironía la mujer-

—Puedo darle sexo

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! –respondió alarmada la avergonzada mujer-

—Whisky seco, puedo darle un whisky seco –repitió él con tranquilidad-

—Bien, solo dame un maldito trago, no importa lo que sea –dijo cansada-

Las cosas iban bien en ese bar, nada extraño había pasado, no había accidentes a su alrededor ni una lengua peligrosa que se arrastra ´por su brazo y cuello, mientras unos fuertes brazos le aprietan con fuerza la cintura con unas grandes manos masculinas que…. Bien, se estaba perdiendo en sus propias divagaciones.

Tras dos tragos y veinte minutos de reposo, ella podía asegurar que se sentía de maravilla, con la ganas y la actitud de seguir con su día, un hermoso día de compras, así que con una sonrisa en su rostro se levantó del banco, lo cual, cabe destacar, fue un grave error.

No es un secreto de que ella es pésima al momento de tomar alcohol, este se le sube más rápido a la cabeza de lo que se le sube la garrapata a Kurama, lógico que tras dos copas de whisky, la mujer se tambaleara más que gelatina fuera del frigorífico.

Iba de lleno al suelo, de esas caídas que hacen un sonoro: ¡CATAPLUM!, seguido de una persona que gritaría a los cuatro vientos: "¡Azotó la res¡" y no por que la bola de envidiosas la llamasen vaca tetona solo porque a ella le sobraba lo que a ellas les faltaba aparte de cerebro, eso nada tenía que ver.

Antes de que sus bien formadas pompis tocasen el suelo, fue atrapada en los fuertes brazos de un tipo de dios egipcio o griego, si, justamente como su Neji, porque, que le jodan a "Carlos Santana", ella estaba segura que ese tío tan bueno era Neji.

Agradecía infinitamente que la allá atrapado, mientras que con su voz de mastodonte del amor le recitaba al oído, de forma candente y para nada inocente, un hermoso: "Tenga cuidado", aun sentía que su aliento le quemaba al oído.

Hasta ahí todo estaba bien, iba de maravilla, todo cambio cuando "accidentalmente" –si es que así se le puede llamar- ella se pegó demasiado al cuerpo ajeno y si, sintió cosas que debía sentir, no diré que es, solo diré que era grande y jugoso.

No la culpen por gimotear, la culpa es del tipo y su macana, ella solo era una pobre y puritana mujer que buscaba distraerse por los hechos desastrosos de su día de comprar.

¿Por qué había una mano grande y muy masculina acariciando sus piernas?.

¡No preguntes, solo gózalo!

Eso se quería decir a sí misma, sin embargo su mente trataba de maquilar el por qué Neji estaba allí.

Un hombre sexy, de macana punzante y jodidamente hermoso es tentador, ahora súmenle alcohol y réstenle cordura, ¿Qué nos queda?

Una Hinata necesitada de amor masculino y un hombre dispuesto a darle un atracon en el baño.

Un sonido resonó por todo el bar mientras ellos iban como que no quiere la cosa al baño más cercano, el hombre la arrincono contra la pared y sonrió divinamente.

—Lo siento cariño, terminó mi turno

Dicho eso último, el cabronazo le dio una suave nalgada, se quitó el uniforme y salió por la entrada con chaqueta en mano y una pose muy genial.

Hinata se quedó respirando agitadamente, se bajó la calentura por que la borrachera se evaporo con ella, se sacudió la falda, pagó sus tragos y salió de allí con la cara más roja que el trasero de un macaco.

Después de una caminata de treinta minutos, se sintió tan agotada que había dejado de pensar en "Mclovin" y "Carlos Santana", se tomó una botella de agua y se dispuso a ir a casa, quizá esto era solo un mal sueño, uno muy sucio y muy pervertido, o el Karma por ignorar a su novio.

Paso por el camino que llevaba al lugar perfecto para coger un taxi, sin embargo una hermoso establecimiento de lencería llamo por completo su atención, así que sin pensarlo ya se dirigía al lugar en cuestión.

Entro al lugar y era divino, había tantas cosas lindas y sexys para elegir, seda y encajes hermosos, tan divino que juraba que gastaría mucho dinero allí.

Se paseó por todo el lugar tomando todo aquello que le parecía encantador, estaba tan feliz, más feliz que Luffy el día que encuentre el juan pis –si es que ellos lo haría feliz-.

Iba con muchas cosas en los brazos hasta los probadores, allí le brindaron un espacio y le ofrecieron también una dependienta que le ayudaría a considerar los mejores conjuntos para llevarse a casa, si es que llegaba a decidirse a no desfalcar sus tarjetas y quedarse en la quiebra ese mes o hasta que su amado le ayudase a administrarse un poquito mejor en los días de compras.

Allí estuvo encerrada los primero veinte minutos, hasta que la puerta sonó en anuncio de que la dependienta ya estaba allí.

—Adelante –dijo ella feliz-

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Darth Vader y soy su…

—No me digas, ¿eres mi padre? –respondió irritada la mujer apenas descubrió frente a ella a un hombre alto, de cabello largo, lacio, castaño y ojos perlas, en resumen, Neji, solo que con falda y blusa-.

—Muy bonita su broma, señorita.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Neji-kun?

—Soy su dependienta, puede decirme Vader-san si así gusta

—Vader-san mis polainas –dijo molesta la Hyuga-

—Ese que viste es un muy bonito conjunto –dijo mi padre, no, perdón, dijo Darth Vader mientras la tomaba de la cintura para ponerla frente al espejo-, creo que resalta su figura, hace que sus piernas –las acaricio con suavidad- luzcan deliciosas.

—¿Verdad? –dijo con emoción Hinata-

—Sí, pero creo que este –mostro un conjunto sexy de encaje-, resaltaría ese hermoso trasero –dijo mientras la tomaba de las nalgas-, lo haría ver más firme –las apretó-, más grandes –las palmeo un poco- y más apetitosas.

La pobre mujer no podía responder, si abría un poco la boca, quien sabe cuántos gemidos no se le escaparían.

—Pero si me permite –se acercó un poco más-, creo que el conjunto de látex se ceñiría tan deliciosamente a su cuerpo que podría causar un par de infartos por día, aunque dudo que quiera matar a su novio.

La sinvergüenza de Neji se acercó todavía más, corto toda distancia y le plantó semejante beso.

La besaba con fuerza y salvajismo, enrollando su lengua en la ajena, buscando y exigiendo más a su paso, mordiendo, lamiendo y saboreando cada centímetro de los rojizos labios que exigían en igualdad las atenciones que ella brindaba a los labios ajenos.

Las manos grandes le recorrieron desde las costillas hasta las piernas, mismas que tomo con fuerza para hacer que estas se enrollaran en la cintura de él, la sostuvo con la fuerza digna de un hombre y la arrincono contra la pared, con sus labios comenzó el recorrido en el cuello con su lengua, lamiendo y mordiendo todo a su paso.

El bonito sostén lila fue desapareciendo conforme los labios masculinos se aventuraban en el cuerpo tembloroso de la mujer, dejando así al descubierto los frondosos senos que se mecían de manera tentadora frente al sediento hombre.

Paso su lengua por un pezón y por otro, causando gemidos lastimosos que ella se empeñaba en callar para no ser pillados, lamidas que se fueron transformando en unas succiones prolongadas que enviaban señales de calor hasta el corazón de su excitación, mojándola como cascada de plata.

Hinata gimoteaba lo menos posible, el hombre que atacaba con ferocidad sus pechos no le permitía el descanso, las manos que le apretaban el trasero solo lograban empeorar la situación, su centro pedía a gritos la necesitada atención que para nada le daban.

"Darth Vader" arrastro una de sus manos hasta el centro, movió a un lado el pedacito de tela que cubría el cielo y adentro sus dedos, dos de ellos, mismos que casi la vuelven loca al instante, realmente él deseaba volverla loca con sus dedos, juraba que eso era lo que más deseaba sin embargo las cosas no eran tan fáciles, ella estaba muy mojada, y él no podía desperdiciar aquel preciado manjar que solo se le permitía disfrutar cuando ella se hallaba al borde de la locura.

Comenzó a bajarla lentamente, hasta que el pudiese quedar de rodillas con el cielo en su rostro, acarició el rosado botón húmedo que vibraba de excitación y hundió su rostro en el calor emanado del manjar entre las piernas de la chica.

Recorrió con su lengua todo el lugar, buscando limpiar cada rastro de humedad en ella, succiono una y otra vez y la hizo retorcerse de placer, lo hizo con vehemencia, tomando todo lo que ella era capaz de brindarle, se ayudó con sus dedos y la hizo tocar el cielo en un instante, con su lengua hundida en los más estrecho de sus secretos, con la sed de deseo más enardecida a pesar del festín.

Ella trataba de normalizar su respiración, había tenido un orgasmo de esos rompe piernas., porque sin duda, ella no se sentía capaz de caminar, él se relamió los labios mientras la observaba satisfecho, la coloco en el pequeño banquito y salió del probador, perdiéndose entre el bullicio del otro lado de la puerta.

No fue fácil y le tomo un rato recuperarse, con temblores y el latente deseo en su sexo, se vistió poco a poco, tomo los conjuntos y su bolsa, paso a la caja y sin decir nada pagó, apenas asomó la nariz cogió un taxi y se marchó a casa.

Llegó arrastrando sus pies, pago el taxi y se adentró a la casa, era grande y espaciosa, la misma que compartía con su novio, mismo con el que se casaría el siguiente año, el mismo loco que vio detrás de un poste de luz mientras caminaba por el centro, el mismo que fingió ser un indigente a fin de caerse de cara en sus nalgas, el mismo chico del café, el mismo del bar y el mismísimo Darth Vader.

Lanzo sus llaves sobre la mesa, tiro las bolsas allí mismo en la entrada y camino con rapidez hasta la sala, allí vio al amor de su vida, el hombre más sexy que ella podría conocer, el más hermoso, el mas, dulce y el más pervertido, sentando en el centro del gran sillón, con los brazos extendidos y una mirada llena de libido, con una sonrisa de medio lado y el cabello sensualmente suelto.

—¿Terminaste tus compras, cariño? –pregunto con esa elegancia y sensualidad que los distinguen-.

Ella lo miro molesta y sin pensarlo su temperatura se elevó tras los recuerdos de ese día, levanto sutilmente du falda preparándose para la carrera y el salto que daría, porque se lo montaría allí mismo.

—¡SHUT UP AND TAKE MY BODY!

Neji Hyuga sonrió mientras veía a su novia querer devorárselo con todo y ropa, estaba muy satisfecho e iba a darle lo que quería, era un novio consentidor, nada se podía hacer en contra de ello.

Hinata se cuestionó mientras mordía el cuello de su amado que soltaba gemidos roncos mientras se mordía los labios, en un inicio creyó que estaba loca al imaginar a su novio por doquier, quizá alucinaba, pero tras los últimos eventos confirmo una cosa, ella no estaba loca, era solo que tenia un novio… Camaleónico.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
